1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a mobile communication technical field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network access method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet technology, such as Machine to Machine (M2M) communications, can ensure that equipment is able to establish wireless connections between systems, between remote devices, and between individuals in real time, and provides for the transmission of data. The M2M technology combines data collection, Global Positioning System (GPS) information, remote control processes, as well as telecommunications and information technology, and is a system of computers, networks, devices, sensors, and so on, that can enable business process automation and integrate real-time status of a company's information technology systems and non-Information Technology (IT) equipment to create value-added services.
In application, the M2M technology is only for public network services, i.e., human-computer interaction communications or human interaction communication. However, because there are many M2M services, the number of referred M2M terminals is very large. For example, each cell in a cellular communication network may support tens of thousands, even hundreds of thousands of M2M terminals. Thus, when such a large number of M2M terminals access the cellular communication network at the same time, it will cause network access congestion, and a base station supporting the cellular communication network can not accommodate simultaneous access of such a large number of M2M terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a network access method and apparatus that can ensure that numerous M2M terminals can successfully access the network at the same time.